The present invention relates to devices used to prevent, treat or otherwise aid in the relief of back problems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a support device used for the treatment or prevention of back problems.
There are a number of prior art beds, pillows, cushioning devices and platforms for supporting the head and/or body of a person for various therapeutic and recreational purposes. However, these prior art devices are typically designed for entry positioning and supporting the head and neck region of a user and have heretofore not been suitable for positioning the spinal cord and shoulders of a user, especially with respect to the head and neck region. Therefore, among the various types of devices that have been designed to elevate and/or position the head and neck of a user, none address the proper positioning and support of the spinal cord, especially with respect to the shoulder area.
Therefore, there remains a need for a support device which addresses the aforementioned shortcomings of these prior art devices.